Diva
by Vixennette
Summary: Noelle is the stylist extraordinaire.She's dressed everyone for everything.He next client Sharpay Baylor brings with her memories she had like to keep in the past.Namely Chad Danforth.He cause her so much pain in high school.Now its her turn.
1. Diva 1

Plot:

Noelle was the stylist extraordinaire; everyone wanted her to dress them for weddings, funerals, red carpet events, and the every present court battles. Every celeb she dresses sings her praises, though she was happy to work with them because none of them acted like divas. That is till the biggest diva she knows comes back into her life. Sharpay Evans. That girl comes seeking help for her wedding to high school sweetheart Zeke Baylor, who in turn brings back all her high school memories, one memory that she doesn't want to see brought back Chad Danforth. That boy caused her hell all throughout high school now it's her turn to cause some damage. He should've known never to mess with a diva.

Chapter 1:

Noelle rose out of her Bentley, and thanking her driver started her trek down New York City's Madison Avenue to a meeting she has with a bride and her bridal party. The meeting was at 2:15 at the Sesoa restaurant. As she strutted herself down the sidewalk her five inch stacked heel of her gladiators making that clacking noise on the pavement, her belted crème tube dress hugging every curve, Marc Jacobs large sunglasses and a red Francesco Biasia "Nikki" croc embossed hobo bag she got from a launch party she helped plan; Noelle looked ready to work and kill in this outfit. As per usual she makes it to her appointment 10 minutes early, and is happy to note that her client is already in attendance with her party. Just makes everything easier on her.

"Welcome to Sesoa, I'm Jean-Claude, how may I be of service to you?" the matrie'd asked in a heavy French accent.

"Thank you, can you please tell the Evans-Baylor party that their planner has arrived." She asked. Within the next five minutes she is being led to the back of the restaurant where she was greeted by a very happy blonde.

"I shall be vack with a menu for the guest." He said.

"There's no need. I'd just like to set an appointment for next Thursday at 7 for a large party. Can that be arranged?" she asked haughtily.

"I'll see to it personally." He answered.

"Good, well you're done here, good-bye." She said dismissing. "Well, anyways, Hi, I'm Noelle, the planner. And you must be the bride to be. Simply beautiful, how are you." She greeted everyone with a cherry smile and air kisses. Everyone at the table remained silent, just from the shock of witnessing her being rude and haughty towards the matrie'd to nice to them.

"Right, well I'm Sharpay, this is my fiancé Zeke Baylor and his brother Carter who's going to be the best man. Here we have Troy Bolton, Ryan Evans, and -."

"Chad Danforth." Noelle interrupted, giving Chad a once over quickly, just as she remembered.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Sharpay asked quizzically.

"My brother's a big fan of whatever basketball team he plays for." Taylor answered in a bored tone.

"Okay, so anyways, this is Gabriella Bolton the maid of honor, Kelsi Neilson-Evans, and Courtney Palatii the bridesmaids."

"Nice to meet you all. Now tell me what you're looking for." Noelle said wanting to get straight to business, pulling out her custom purple blackberry and notebook.

"Okay I was thinking like old Hollywood glamour. You know, I'm so tired of looking like everyone wants me to. And I was thinking for the brides maid dresses something that has to do with one of the select colors we have chosen."

"What are they exactly?"

"White, gold, and purple. And something crème if you see if fit for them."

"Do you have any select dresses that you like?"

"No, but beware I'm very picky."

"Who isn't when planning their wedding." She said smirking a little.

"True, and the guy's well you can do whatever you want to them." Sharpay said giving them the do-and-wear-whatever-she-says look.

"Really, this could be fun.

"Okay, now when would I be seeing you for dress shopping?" Noelle asked.

"We could start tomorrow. Yes, we're all free?" she asked looking all her girlfriends who in turn nodded yes.

"Tomorrow at noon we meet at Cocoa for some lunch then we shop. Boys I'll be coming for you all the day after. And I want you all here 10 minutes early. Got it." She demanded staring each guy in turn dead in the eye.

"Yes, ma'am." A cute little blonde answered gulping.

"Gosh she's worse than Sharpay." Chad muttered under his breath.

"If you have something to say, Mr. Danforth I'd say it out loud so I can hear." Taylor sneered.

"Whatever floats your boat lady." He answered defiantly.

"Noelle. Nothing more, nothing less. I give respect and I demand it back in return. Alright?" she demanded standing tall.

"Yes Noelle." He answered sweetly. Noelle rolled her eyes at him, and continued packing her things. "Bitch." He whispered under his breath.

"Takes one to know one, Chaddy." Noelle calmly stated before walking out of the restaurant to her waiting car. "The office, please John."

As she walked into her building Noelle couldn't help but wonder how she got stuck working with the golden group, from her old high school. One of them used to be her best friend, Gabriella Montez. She doesn't seem to have changed much Gabby still seems to be the same sweetheart she was back in the day. She still has that questioning stare that could make even the CIA give up their secrets. Hopefully she won't say anything about me looking like her friend Taylor. How she wishes that she thought as she got into the elevator.

**_**_**_**_**_**

"She was nice." Kelsi said.

"Speak for yourself." Chad grumbled, which caused the whole table to burst out laughing.

"You're just mad she doesn't know who you are." Troy said between breaths. Chad shot the whole table the stink eye and when back to his salad.

"She looks familiar though." Gabriella stated.

"That's right, but who." Sharpay asked.

"She reminds me of… Hold on, hello." Gabriella said. Everyone watched Gabriella with a look of curiosity. Once she hung up the phone she looked surprised and happy at the same time.

"What's wrong Gab?" her husband Troy asked. Gabriella only looked at him before grinning like a fool.

"I'm pregnant." She was answered by a stunned silence, and ogling eyes. That is till Sharpay reprimanded troy.

"Of course it's you who gets her knocked up before my wedding. Nice going Bolton."

"I'm with child to Shar." Kelsi reminded Sharpay.

"Well, Court are you with child, because I'm having a court full of pregnant people."

"No bun in the oven, babe." she said smiling.


	2. Diva 2

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Century Gothic"; panose-1:2 11 5 2 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Britannic Bold"; panose-1:2 11 9 3 6 7 3 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Sorry bout the whole not updating thing. BUt i'm not allowed on the computer because my cousin decieded it would be cute to call my mom a bitch on myspace. she got caught obvioulsy but i wasn't allowed on. But me moms not home so guess what i did :D

Chapter 2:

She really couldn't do this. She can't, it's physically impossible for her to subjugate herself to this type of torture. Who was she to think she could actually do this. She is definitely not ready to spend the next who knows how many months with her old best friend and the others. She really couldn't-.

"Hello?" Noelle answered her cell phone.

"Yea Noelle, hi, it's me Sharpay, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we started a little early today. Apparently my maid of honor is preggers and picked today of all days to have a doctors appointment-."

"Breath, honey. And its no problem, we'll meet at half past nine instead." Noelle interrupted.

"Oh, thank you. We'll see you then."

"Okay, tell Gabriella congrats for me." Noelle said, hanging up the phone immediately. Oh sweet Jesus. Today is going to be a long day, might as well get ready for it.

**_**_**_**_**_**

Walking into Cocoa, Noelle looks around for the bridal party; and she finds them sitting off to the side near a window laughing. Looking extremely excited.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" she asked. They all looked toward her and stared with their mouths open. Well not all of them. Gabriella was eyeing her suspiciously, and Sharpay was checking out her bag.

"You look amazing." Kelsi said.

"Where'd you get your bag? It's gorgeous." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Everywhere and anywhere, honey. Let's get this bridal party on the road." She said turning and walking out.

Together they glided from store to store, none of them happy with the dresses they've seen. One final stop before she declares this day a disaster.

"Okay, this is our last stop today. If we don't find anything here I'll fly all of y'all to Vegas and look there." They all readily agreed. Walking into Sunfeld was like taking in a breath of fresh air. She got this feeling in her gut that this was the store, and there would be no reason for that Vegas trip.

"Can I help you ladies?" a consultant asked.

"Oh yes, see I' m looking for old Hollywood glamour, sexy, but still sweet and I have yet to find it. Do you think you're up to the challenge?" Sharpay said bitingly.

"Come this way." she answered leading them into a room, and walking back out. Coming back five minutes later with several dresses in her hand. "Let's begin. Five minutes later Sharpay come out in an off white taffeta dress with a sweetheart neckline, a draped bodice, with beaded lace appliqués. Sharpay didn't look happy in this dress at all, and all the girls were agreeing with her. Another five minutes pass and Sharpay walks out the room and onto the pedestal; she is beaming. Dressed in this lavish beaded low cut halter gown, embellished in Swarovski crystal where the beading ends at the empire line where the dress turns to layers of spiral cut organza, into a chapel length train.

"I love this." Sharpay said. Kelsi and Courtney were quick to agree Gabriella was a little on the iffy side. "Do you think the ladies are to out there?"

"We can always have the dress altered and resized." The consultant answered.

"It's beautiful Shar really, but god it's so low cut. Are you allowed to show that much skink at a wedding?" she asked incredulously.

"I'll go try something else on." She said. Again she comes out in an off white slimming, chiffon, split-front, empire gown with a crushed organza underskirt. The bust-line is scattered with Swarovski crystals, glass beads and pearls. The straps and edge of split are bordered with a beaded band and the center of the empire line has a detachable crystal bow-shaped brooch.

"That's completely not you." Was the first thing out of Gabriella's mouth and Sharpay wasn't out the door yet.

"Agreed, it's so simple." Kelsi interjected.

"It doesn't feel right. I'm taking this off now." Sharpay giggled. Walking out again in an ivory crushed silk chiffon a-line dress that has a drape and jeweled sweetheart strapless bodice which comes to an asymmetrical side drape. The beads on the bodice are pearls, sequins, bugle beads, Swarovski crystals and a rhinestone broach which cascades into a flowing ruffle in the front.

"Oh my god, you look amazing." Gabriella whispered in awe. Standing on the pedestal Sharpay twirls this way and that with a smile on her face.

"I feel beautiful. But I felt gorgeous in the second one."

"It's an amazing dress Shar, but I love the second one better." Courtney said.

"I'm agreeing with gabs on this one the second dress is amazing but this one is beautiful." Kelsi said.

"Noelle what do you think, this one or the second one?" Sharpay asked. Ahh the tie breaking always happens. She loves this moment almost as much as the finished product. Quietly she sits for a while longer looking each of them in the eye. You could see the suspense growing.

"The second one, only because you were practically glowing, in that dress as soon as you put it on." Noelle answered. With the dress purchase made, and the bride happy, the girls walked out of the store in happy moods.

"I'll see your husbands tomorrow. Noon on the dot." She called back to them as she got into her car. "To the office please john."

"Bye." They all called back.

"Today was fun." Courtney said linking her arms with the girls.

"Yea it was. Just can't wait for tomorrow."

"Why?" Gabriella asked Kelsi.

"Cause Ryan is petrified of her, the mention of her name and he starts sweating bullets." She said laughing.

"Thought it was just Troy."

"Oh no; Zeke and carter begged me this morning, not go with the devil."

"What about Chad?" Courtney asked.

"Chad's in trouble." Was all Gabriella said, with one look at each other they started laughing cause they knew it was true.

* * *

please review :D


	3. Diva 3

Disclaimer: don't own, at all.

* * *

Well what a surprise, from what she could see most of them were here; all except Chad fucking Danforth. Not surprising. She was happy for the carpet though, and for the fact that they all had their backs to her. She quietly made her way to them.

"Good morning boys." She said lightly. All four of them all but jumped five feet in the air.

"H-h-hi Ms. Noelle." Ryan stammered.

"Good m-m-morning Ms. Noelle." The Baylor boys stuttered. Troy could only stare wide-eyed in fear at Noelle. She smiled pensively at them, taking a seat next to Troy.

"Well boys, seems like your friend, what's his name?" she asked.

"Chad Danforth." answered Ryan, the only one capable of speech at the moment.

"Ahh, yes Chad Danforth. He just cost you guys a very nice day. I was going to let you all off easy, and not make you shop and try things on seeing as I emailed your wives for your jacket and pant sizes, but he decided to be late. So you guys will just have to suffer store after store, suit after suit. Sound like fun?" she asked. All four of them took a gulp, and looked at each other, an unspoken agreement going between them. Noelle can do whatever she pleases to Chad and they won't step in. Together they sat in silence for ten minutes before Chad graced them with his presence.

"Hey guys." He said, looking all kinds of flustered. He answered with mutinous glares from all of them.

"Come boys. Johns waited long enough." Noelle said standing. Troy, Ryan, Zeke, and Carter followed her diligently, leaving Chad to look at them incredulously. "I'm pretty sure we waited enough for you today Mr. Danforth. If you're not going to come with us don't bother coming to the wedding." Noelle hissed from the entrance.

"Because you can make my best friend kick me out of his wedding." Chad challenged.

"What makes you think I won't? I've known you one day and you've already tried my patience. Keep going and see if I don't skin you alive by the end of this." She said, her eyes glinting menacingly. He stared at her defiantly as he walked to the car.

"Fucking bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

"This is just the beginning." She whispered from behind him. He stopped in shock, how did she walk so quietly? And he was pretty sure he said that in his head, he thought as he got in next to Troy.

**_**_**_**_**_**

"Naturally, when you think of weddings you think of stuffy tuxes. I personally hate tuxes. Really what's the point in following in such a tacky tradition? Its not prom. So here's what I believe, we get you all easy to wear, really comfortable, and something you can wear again and again, not just once. It's really just a waste of money buying one, and just plain icky renting a tux. Lord knows who's already worn them. This is what I do; I take my groom and his groomsmen to the best suit stores in the area, and get them suits; their easy to wear, versatile, and a whole lot less expensive, than tuxes. More money to spend on the more important things, like the gown, and maybe food." She said, as they walked down Madison Ave.

"How much did the gown cost?" Zeke asked.

"Don't worry you cute little head about, Mr. Baylor. She's going to look stunning." She answered smirking at him.

"That's code for really expensive." whispered Troy. The other three chuckled quietly; even Noelle spared a small quirking of the lips.

"Okay here's our first stop Middleton. They have great menswear here. When we get in there, you guys will take a seat and watch TV until I call you to your respected dressing room. Okay." She question. They all nodded to her inquiry. "Mr. Middleton are you in here?"

"Noelle darling, is that you?" he asked, waltzing into the room.

"How are you?" she asked in between all the air kisses.

"Loving life. Now who do we have here?"

"My new client and his groomsmen."

"Of course, of course take a seat the five of you we have work to do." He said snatching Noelle away. They waited twenty minutes before Zeke was called to the back and showed his dressing room. Another five and Carter was called, and so on it went until Chad was showed his room.

"As soon as you put on your suit come out and show us." She ordered. It took about ten minutes, but they did come out, all looking great in their crème colored suits.

"Mr. Danforth come out." Taylor called.

"Definitely not happening."

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked.

"There's no way in hell am I coming out there." He said.

"Chad, seriously." Troy said.

"C'mon Chad, I'm pretty sure we all look dorky." Zeke started, but as soon as he saw Chad walk out he broke out into hysterical laughter. As soon as the other three saw his so did they. Chad stood with his arms crossed and a petulant look on his face, in all his crème colored frilly shirt, polka dotted cummerbund, trousers with a satin trim, and jacket.

"Okay, may-be not so much." Zeke said grinning like a fool. Noelle walked up to Chad and started fixing him, patting his shoulder she turned and look him in the eye and said,

"Welcome to hell." She walked away beckoning the other boys to follow her back into the dressing area.

"Okay, Mr. Middleton I like how this suit fits on Zeke, but I wonder how it will look on the rest of the boys. I also like the vest that comes with Troy's' suit, we'd have to get them done in a violet color though. Do you guys have any suggestions?" she asked out of the blue.

"No." was the united answer. Another thirty minutes was spent in the store, with the boys changing out of the suits, and Taylor making arrangements for their fittings.

**_**_**_**_**_**

"That wasn't so bad was it boys?" she asked as the climbed out of her car. They all smiled slightly, only Chad scowled at her. "See you soon lover." She whispered. She doesn't know if he heard her or not, but she digresses.

"To the office, please John."

* * *

review :P


	4. Diva 4

New chap

enjoy

* * *

The months after the shopping trips were spent with Sharpay on set for her new movie, Zeke managing his restaurant Kelsi and Ryan shopping for the new baby; Gabby and Troy trying to work around each others schedules, Courtney and Carter spending their leisure time getting to know each other better. And Chad was being… well… Chad.

Chad was doing what Chad does best and that's basketball, but for the life of him he couldn't make any of his shots. Giving up for the time being, he went inside into his bedroom and turned on the TV and muted it. He lay there trying to figure out the female dog that's been on his mind since the meeting a couple of weeks ago. He won't think the other word just in case she can read minds from a distance.

How anyone can be that beautiful- oh yes, he's finally gotten over himself enough to admit that, but only to himself- and yet so much like the devil incarnate is beyond him. She only antagonizes him, which is quickly driving him insane; for she does it so subtly that he's the only one who notices. You'd think he'd hate her with every fiber of his being and he does until she starts talking.

It's the way she's practically purring, stroking every word like-. Not appropriate. As much as he doesn't like it, she gets his soldier to attention and she is strongly disliked for that. He tries to make the times he's around her as difficult as possible, but it's like she's immune to it. Sad thing is he isn't. She can say the simplest thing and he feels like a chastised little boy.

Though what she said to him is not something one says to a little boy 'See you soon lover,' she had whispered in his ear. He's heard words like that before. But from where? Who?

**_**_**_**_**_**

"Noelle how's it going with rich and the fabulous?" asked Craig, plunking himself on her desk.

"Can't you sit in chairs like normal people?"

"But _Tay-lor_." He whined pouting.

"I said not to call me that." She hissed.

"But I'm curious." She barely glanced his way after that statement, before collecting her things and going to the copy room.

"Well how rude." He said.

**_**_**_**_**_**

The rest of the month went by peacefully. The first week into the next month Sharpay and Zeke meet up with Noelle at _Smooches_ for some cake tasting.

"Hey Noelle." Sharpay said sliding into the booth.

"Hi Ms. Noelle."

"Mr. Baylor. Ms. Evans."

"Oh honestly Its Sharpay and Zeke." She said exasperatedly.

"Okay… what flavor are we feeling for the cake?" She asked.

"Red Velvet." The said together.

"Alight, do you do that often?" she asked. "Answer at the same time."

"Oh no." they answered.

"Stop that right not!"

"Me!" the both gasped and look towards Noelle. Noelle gives them both blank looks.

"Yes you."

"Okay, shut up. I'm going to call the chef over, will you two behave.

"Yes." They answered sullenly.

"Good." She said walking into the kitchen, coming out five minutes later with the owner and head chef Eileen Silverman. "Eileen this is the bride and groom Sharpay and Zeke Evans –Baylor."

"Nice to meet you." Again they said in unison.

"You too. So what types of cake are looking for, or do we not have a specific flavor?" she asked.

"We want to go wit red velvet." said Zeke.

"Okay, I'll bring some samples' and may I suggest you try out strawberry and butter cream sponge cake. It's to die for." Eileen stated.

"Sure."

"Give me a few minutes." She said walking back towards the kitchen.

"How are things coming with the seating arrangements and invitations." Sharpay asked.

"The invitations are halfway done, and should be finished by Thursday and mailed on Friday. I just finished the seating charts. You guys, the wedding party, and your parents will all be in the center table." She answered.

"Oh well, you'll have to add the Bolton's, the Danforth's, and Mrs. Montez, and Mr. Nielson." Sharpay said.

"Okay making a not of that, that's 19 you realize?"

"We've been meaning- okay I've been meaning to ask you if you wouldn't mind being a bridesmaid." Sharpay mumbled.

"Of course."

"Oh thank you. Let's eat cake." Sharpay cheered.

"This is out red velvet cake." She said laying plate in front of them. After one bite they were in heaven.

"Think you like that, try this. Butter cream and strawberry." Eileen said switching plates.

"Oh my god!"

"This is amazing!"

"Mm."

"Yeah we need to talk Shar." said Zeke. The two of them walked out outside and had a very animated conversation. After about ten minutes they came back and flushed in the face and sat down calmly.

"We're wondering if we can have both. We want five tiers, you could make each tier a flavor." requested Zeke.

"We can do that, and what shape do you want?"

"We want a rectangle, like box thing, but can you like slope the corners." Sharpay asked.

"Do able, colors?"

"Crème, purple, and gold." We want it really sleek and sophisticated. Don't really want flowers bit if they're necessary put them. That's it right babe." Sharpay asked Zeke. At his nod, they say their goodbyes, make their way outside and wait for their car. Noelle stays in for about five more minutes getting the receipt and what not.

"Hey where's john?" asked Zeke.

"Gave him the rest of the day off." She answered.

"Need a ride?"

"No thanks I'll walk."

"In those shoes?" he said incredulously.

"Its just five blocks, plus I have errands to run along the way, but I'll see you In a month for your first fittings and rehearsal dinner. Sharpay I'll see you next week for bridesmaid dress shopping."

"Of course, Bye Noelle."

"Later you guys."

* * *

review please


	5. Diva 5

new chapter

enjoy!

chapter 5

* * *

There's something familiar about her. But what? Gabriella watched as Noelle talked to the consultant helping them. It's definitely not the way she carries herself, or the way she talks. But whatever it is, it's completely evading her, and that is driving her insane. She really doesn't like not knowing things. Doesn't sit well with her.

The problem really is that the person Noelle reminds her of, Gabby feels like she used to know, like really know on the personal level. That means if she knew said person then maybe everybody else did too. That's it she'll just ask the gang and see if they can come up with someone. Yep, that what she'll do, she'll get this solved b the end of the wedding.

**_**_**_**_**_**

Really must she glare so hard, its not like she did anything wrong. Gabby should just let it go; she'll never realize she's Taylor Mckessie. She won't because she's played this part for too long, if her own parents can't recognize her at first glance, then neither can her ex-bet friend. No matter how she tries.

_Hopefully._

"Let's head back to a dressing room and get started." Their consultant Mary Anne suggested. Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabby, and Courtney walk ahead pointing out dress that they like. Noelle walks behind them taking note on everything they point out for back up references.

"Alright ladies, just sit tight, while Noelle and I go pick out a few things." Mary Anne said.

"Sharpay bear in mind some of the things we pull won't be in you color scheme, so don't throw them out cause of that." Noelle warned.

"Gotcha." Mary Anne and Noelle took their leave disappearing in the racks.

"Think we'll like anything the pull?" Courtney asked to beak the silence.

"Most likely, I mean she has taste in clothes for sure. I'm pretty sure since she's part of the wedding party, we're all going to look good." said Sharpay matter-of-factly.

"Since when?"

"Really?"

"Figures."

"Honestly you all act like I didn't tell you in the beginning that if I liked my planner I'd ask her to be a bridesmaid." replied Sharpay rolling her eyes heaven ward. A few moments later found Noelle being followed by three racks full of dresses.

"Alright lades we're back and we bring dresses." Mary Nee cheered, while stood to the side eyes bright with excitement. "Okay Ms. Noelle who's first?"

"Courtney."

"Well you heard her, into the dressing room you go." Noelle took the newly vacated seat and watched the procession, only speaking when asked for her opinion, otherwise she remained silent. Watching the three of them interact with each other, how in the middle of Kelsi trying on dresses, they dropped everything and huddled around her bulge each pressing a hand and feel the baby kick for the first time. Such a beautiful moment that she took a picture and sent it to the father to be.

After the tears, the trying on dresses continued with a vengeance, without Kelsi and Noelle. IN the end everyone had a dress that they could wear again and again. Courtney chose a modest tank sleeve dress with beading on the straps. Gabby chose a strapless knee length bubble dress with a satin bodice with beading and metallic embroidery, and Kelsi chose a sleeveless crinkle chiffon dress with stone detailing the waist.

"What a day? So Ms. Noelle how's this working?" Mary Anne asked going into business mode.

"Well by the time the wedding rolls around Mrs. Bolton will be about four months pregnant, and Mrs. Neilson-Evans will be about eight months herself. So do what you can and we'll be in for a fitting a few weeks. The morning of the rehearsal dinner sound good?" she asked the girls, who nodded in agreement.

"Noelle where's your dress?" Courtney asked.

"It's been taken care of; it goes just fine with you alls dresses."

"Well if that all?"

"Don't forget Mary Anne, violet."

"Got it violet, see you soon ladies." She said leaving.

"See you guys." Noelle said turning to take her leave also.

"Why don't you come and grab a bite to eat with us?" Kelsi invited.

"Yeah please." Courtney and Sharpay pouted.

"Okay I can spare a couple of minutes." She said.

"Oh goodie, the Garden is right across the street, they have the best fillet mingon." Sharpay gushed.

**_**_**_**_**_**

The Gardens lives up to its name, there are plants everywhere, even outside; though it gives the place a very homey vibe, a great place to relax.

"Can we as you a couple of questions?" asked Gabriella.

"Of course."

"Where are you from?"

"Manhattan."

"High school?"

"West High." She answered coolly.

"In New Mexico?" Kelsi asked in shock.

"Yes."

"Here's your food, can I help yo with anything else?" their server asked.

"No thanks." As they were eating, the conversation changed form Noelle to baby Brandon's nursery. While Kelsi explained how the nursery looked, Noelle's phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said stepping towards the corner. "What's wrong Craig?"

"We just got like a kagillon invitations back." he wailed.

"Breathe Craig, now explain."

"We just got an influx of invitation back for the Evans-Baylor wedding."

"What why?"

"They're all back because we never put where the wedding was going to be." He mumbled.

"No," she moaned," you've got to be kidding me."

"I really wish I was this time."

"I'll be there in like twenty minutes, so don' throw away any of them."

"Gotcha boss."" He said and hung up. She took a deep breath and walked back in.

"What's up?" Courtney asked in between bites of salmon.

"Sharpay where's you wedding going to be?" she asked pensively.

"Oh dammit I never told you."

"We just got most of the invitations back."

"Fuck,"

"I agree." she murmured.

"Um, the ceremony is at my family home, and the reception is at my dads country club, in Albuquerque." She told Noelle, who typed everything into her phone.

"I have to go do some damage control, but I'll call you soon to rearrange something's."

"I'm sorry."

"My fault." She said hailing over john. "To the office and hurry."


	6. Diva 6: Interlude

New chapter

enjoy

chapter 6

* * *

Noelle hardly waited for John to stop the car, before she flew out not even stopping to take the elevator, or greet her coworkers. Then she practically flew up the stairs and in no time she was in her office.

"Hey boss." Craig greeted from his spot on her desk.

"Craig sit in a chair." she hissed.

"No can do boss." he said pointing to the many mini boxes covering both the chairs around her desk.

_Dammit._ She thought as she sifted through the closest box.

"How'd you get up her so fast?" Craig asked after a while.

"Stairs."

"You went up five flights of stairs and didn't even break a sweat?" he asked incredulously.

"Adrenaline." she answered, how could she not have asked for the venue?

Of all the things she could've forgotten to ask, it had to be this one. It's what she gets for being so strung on making sure Gabby has no idea who she is and making Chad Danforth's life miserable. It's true what they say about revenge always back firing; But why like this? This was one of the companies' biggest clients, one of the biggest of her career. As bad as this is seems she'll be damned if she lets this crush her. This will be fixed, before the boss find out, if it's the last thing she does.

"This can be fixed." she said. Craig looked up from one of the boxes in shock.

"Really," he asked sarcastically. "Please share."

"We'll each right a note of apology, pick the one that's the best and have it copied and mail one with all the invitations."

"Sounds great and all, but you have no more spending money. Before this happened I had just mailed the checks for the caterer, the flowers, and the cake. And the money for the tuxes-."

"Suits." She mumbled.

"The gown, the bridesmaid dresses, the brides' reception dress and also for the priest." He continued on as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Well fuck. How much is left?"

"Enough for the travel expenses for the honeymoon." he answered. Noelle stifled the urge to stomp her feet and scream like a five year old, but just barely.

"Wait what about the money for the church and reception hall?"

"It was already set aside, and now that we have a place for it it's all going there. Even with the two thousand that's left it won't be enough to reprint all the invitations, and the apology cards. So what are we going to do?"

"I guess we're going to the bank."

"What are you thinking?"

"Grab some boxes will you."

"Noelle." he whined.

**_**_**_**_**_**

"I feel bad." sighed Sharpay. As she and Zeke walked around in Central Park.

"She'll fix this. No worries." He replied.

"I just wished I told her. I mean we talked so much the last few weeks…" she let the sentence trail off.

"It'll work out for the best. Even if we don't get married I'll still love you, and that my dear is something I won't let you forget." he whispered in her ear, as she cuddled into his chest.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's get you home and I'll make some of those cookies that you like."

**_**_**_**_**_**

"I can't believe you just did that." Craig said as John pulled in front of his house.

"Me either."

"You did a good thing, though. I'll see you boss."

"Home please John."

* * *

review!


	7. Diva 7

well, um....

story time

* * *

She had asked them all to meet her at there favorite spot in Central Park, today they would start their search. To find out who the hell Noelle really is.

"Alright Gabby, why are we here?" Sharpay more or less demanded. Gabby glared at her before answering.

"Noelle. She is making me so angry-"

"You and me both Gabster." chimed Chad.

"Not for the same reasons Chadster," she said smiling. "But for the reason, that I feel like I know her but I can't figure out from where. And I was wondering if you guys found anything from watching the last few times we've been around her." Only Sharpay seem to be in sync with her, everybody looked clueless.

"Alright, what do we know about her?" asked Sharpay ready with pen and paper.

"She was born in Manhattan." answered Kelsi.

"She went to West High." said Gabriella.

"Albuquerque?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yup."

"Let's start there." suggested Ryan. "See if we can her in a year book."

"Great idea and all, but one we don't know her last name, two we went to East High and three we don't know anyone from West High." stated Chad.

"So we know what her face looks like, that's a baseless point seeing as not all of us was into petty high school rivalries, and three Courtney went to West High. Any other objections?" Ryan asked.

"Shut up blondie." grumbled Chad. The gang minus Sharpay laughed. Instead she called Courtney and made plans for her to join them in a few minutes.

"Well that's set."

She's doing what she had set out to do, plan the wedding of her nightmares. Fix any mistakes she have made in the process before her boss can find out. All that was left to do was wait for something else to go wrong or the rehearsal dinner. Whichever came first.

_Oh Joy._

***

"Hello _Lady Love_ offices, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Leslie Moore and I'm getting married and I need a planner, can you help me?"

"Of course, give me a minute to find a free planner and she'll be sent to you right away." Craig said into the receiver, he typed a little here and wrote some things down there. Got the client's portfolio ready and returned to the call. "Okay she can meet you today at Montescue's on 31st street in about an hour for your first consultation. How does that sound Ms. Moore?"

"Fantastic, thank you so much." she gushed.

"Your welcome, and have a nice day." and he hung up the phone. "Noelle, new client, Montescue's in an hour."

"Name?" she asked.

"Leslie Moore."

"Folder please."

"You work to hard my lovely." He said.

"Whatever." she said sashaying out of the office.

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight so be ready." He called after her laughing. He was going to get her to slow down and have a life again if it's the last thing he does. And what better place to start then with her old friends?

"Hello Sharpay. Its Craig, how are you darling…"

***

He had told her to meet him at _Nevaeh_, his favorite club on the eastside, but has she shown up? No. Will she show up? Now that's something he'll have to wait and see for. In all honesty she could still be at the office working on her battle plan for her next client, or she could just be standing him up. That is something she would do.

"Cherry Pepsi and vodka on the rocks, please." his second favorite voice said.

"Ah, I was about ready to send out the swap team. What took you so long?" he asked.

"Honestly I didn't know whether to come or not. You know I'm not really a clubbing type of person."

"I know lovely, that's why I wanted you to come tonight. You need to let your hair down and have some fun." Craig said.

"You're ridiculous, and what is taking so long with my drink." she said.

"He's to busy flirting with everything that walks past with double DD's. And where did you come up with such a weird combination. I've heard of Coke and Rum, but this is bizarre, lovely."

"I don't know, I guess its cause I don't like coke and rum, but I like cherry Pepsi and vodka so I mixed it a launch party I planned last year."

"Well it's going to be a while till you ever get a drink, so let's go dance." Craig said grabbing Noelle's hand and pulling her to the middle of the dance floor.

"I don't dance Craig." She said. He didn't take any heed to her words; he moved behind her and had her moving to the beat. They danced through several songs together before Noelle let loose enough for him to move away and let other guys have a chance with her.

***

She was surprised when got a call from Craig, she had thought that something had gone wrong with the wedding plans. She was totally not expecting him to call and ask for a favor and the information her gave over. Who would've thought that Taylor would run all the way here to New York of all places? He swore her to secrecy she can't tell anyone about this, not even Gabby, which seems wrong as Gabby had been the closest to Taylor, out of all of them.

"You okay Shar?" Zeke asked.

"Peachy, just thinking about what Chad's going to do when we tell him he's dancing with his worst nightmare." She answered swiftly changing subjects.

"That isn't Noelle, is it?" he asked in shock. "I didn't pin her for a party girl."

"Me neither, but everyone is entitled to have fun once in a while. Like us for starters. We came here to have fun and dance, so lets' get on the dance floor." Gabby stated, puling a reluctant Troy who pulled a reluctant Sharpay and Zeke behind him.

***

He's never had so much fun in his life with a female before. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was beyond beautiful. Or the fact that she could dance up a storm. All he needed now was her name.

"Excuse me, want to go sit?" he shouted. She nodded and followed him to the bar. "What are you drinking?"

"He knows what I want." she replied, looking at the bartender.

"Well, umm… what's your name?"

"Really Chad, you forget me that easily. You'd think that you'd remember the girl you used to-."

"Cherry Pepsi and vodka on the rocks." The bartender called handing the drink to Noelle.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." he said.

"Yeah you do. You know both sides of me, but to refresh your memory I'm planning your friends wedding."

"Noelle." he gasped in horror.

"The one and only, babe." she smirked.

"Oh my god, I can't be around you. You drive me insane; it's ridiculous how much you do and how much you get under my skin. I can't stand you half the time you're around me. You're the only person I know that I want to shoot and kiss at the same time. For fucks sakes, let me be Taylor!" ranted Chad. At once his eyes widened in shock.

"I wondered how long it would take you to realize it was me. I'm sorry my presence bothers you so much. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." Noelle said, before rising and leaving. Chad watched in shock as she left, he couldn't believe it was her. It was really her, she's back. He found her.

* * *

so yea review


End file.
